Cuando el pasado regresa
by andre102
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuándo no sabes hacia dónde ir? ¿Cómo continuar cuando tu vida está hecha añicos? y sobretodo cómo cuidar de una niña que acaba de ver la muerte de su madre y que apenas logra comprender la oscuridad que la rodea...
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

En el bosque había una casita, adentrada en las profundidades, fuera de la vista de los demás, y aunque era bastante pequeña, dentro de ella se desprendía un calor de hogar enorme.

Las personas que la habitaban, para ser más exactos dos chicas y una pequeña niña, trataban de salir adelante y comenzar una nueva vida dejándolo todo atrás, los perjuicios, las tristezas, el miedo, la soledad, el maltrato... Solo querían dejar los malos tragos y horribles recuerdos atrás para iniciar una nueva vida junto al lado de la pequeña.

Al parecer la vida tiene otros planes, su pasado regresa y está vez llega destruyendo todo a su paso, los recuerdos felices que deseaban construir se fueron en un soplo y toso se convirtió en una pesadilla.

¿Qué hacer cuando no sabes hacia dónde ir? ¿Cómo continuar cuando tu vida está hecha añicos? y sobretodo cómo cuidar de una niña que acaba de ver la muerte de su madre y que apenas logra comprender la oscuridad que la rodea...


	2. Presentimientos

**Bella Pov**

Estaba en mi habitación, sentada en una silla, dibujando el paisaje que se veía a través de mi ventana, trazo las lineas de todo aquello que veo, el cielo está pintado de un hermoso azul, el sol se refleja en el bosque y los árboles parecen cobrar vida, el color verde es majestuoso frente a los demás colores, todo es sacado como de ensueño.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan abstraída hasta que siento que alguien toca mi hombro

-Tía Bella ¿qué es lo que dibujas?- pregunta una pequeña niña con su linda voz inocente

-Un paisaje, cariño ¿ quieres ver?- le preguntó

-¡Si!- dice asintiendo emocionada, así que la siento sobre mis piernas y le muestro el dibujo

-Es hermoso, muy muy lindo- dice aplaudiendo

-¿De verdad? ¿te gusta?- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Si! ¡me gusta mucho!- dice dando pequeños saltitos en mis piernas así que puse mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo para que no fuera a caerse

-Entonces es tuyo, te lo regalo- le dije causando que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-¡Gracias! te prometo que lo cuidaré- me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Sé que lo harás cielo- le dije acariciando sus cabellos y perdiéndome en su delicioso olor característico de la infancia

Escuche unos pasos acercándoce y a alguien entrar a mi habitación

-Aquí están las dos, ya está preparado el almuerzo, llevaba tiempo llamándolas- dijo mi hermana entrando a la habitación sonriéndonos a ambas

-Lo siento no te escuchamos- le dije devolviendole la sonrisa

-Si, ya me dí cuenta, cuando estás dibujando todo el mundo desparece para ti- me dice acercándose a mi para luego darle un beso a Maddison

-¡Mami! mira lo que la tía Bella me regalo ¿Verdad que es muy lindo?- pregunta Maddison, mi pequeña sobrina

-Es verdad mi vida, es muy hermoso- dice mi hermana mirándome

-Oh, de acuerdo, no es para tanto, mejor vamos a comer que muero de hambre- dije tomando a Maddison en mis brazos y dirigiéndome con ella y mi hermana al comedor

Nuestra casa era pequeña, constaba de dos plantas en la primera estaban la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estar y en la segunda planta se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño, estaba adentrada en el bosque y era lo mejor para no estar a la vista de los demás, eso no nos convenía, pero aún cuando la casa no es tan grande no puede haber un hogar mejor para nosotras, vivo con mi hermana Samantha y su hija, mi pequeña sobrina Maddison, la vida no ha sido fácil para ninguna de nosotras, sobretodo para Samantha, digamos que no tomó las mejores decisiones, pero ella no se arrepiente de nada ya que esas decisiones trajeron consigo a Maddison que es la luz de nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Samantha empezó a servir el almuerzo, que por cierto, se veía que estaba delicioso, mientras comíamos noté a mi hermana algo inquieta

-¿Te pasa algo Samie?- le pregunté, sus nervios estaban alterando los míos

-No, no es nada no te preocupes- me contestó y eso causó que yo la mirara fijamente

-Eres mi hermana, te conozco y se que algo te está pasando ¿ qué es lo que te tiene así?- le pregunté tomando una de sus manos

Samantha solo dirigió su vista a Maddison que estaba jugando con los cubiertos mientras comía con sus pequeñas manitos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de mi hermana labios, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, por el contrario, estaba cargada de tristeza

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Samantha?- le dije preocupada

-Es solo que me siento como aquél día, es como un mal presentimiento, como sí algo malo fuera a suceder- me dijo mientras una lagrima descendía por su rostro mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras, ese día fue el que marco nuestras vidas, y Samantha se la había pasado inquieta, es como si supiera cuando la tragedia se avecina

-¿Que crees que sea?- le pregunte con la voz ahogada

-No lo sé, no lo sé, pero tengo tanto miedo, no quiero que nada malo les pasé a ti o a Maddie, ustedes son mi vida y si algo les pasara jamás me lo perdonaría, es por mi que estamos en está situación- dijo intentando controlar el llanto para que Maddie no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

-Samie, ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa, no es culpa de ninguna de nosotras dos, es culpa de ellos- le dije apretando su mano

-Si, si es mi culpa Bella, si tan solo yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, él no hubiera muerto y ninguna de nosotras estaríamos en peligro- me dice mientras se le hace imposible contener las lagrimas

-No, no es tu culpa, tu solo eras una niña, ¿ cómo lo ibas a saber?- le dije mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas

-Bella, prométeme, por todo el amor que me tienes que cuidaras a Maddie y no dejarás que nada le pase, ella no tiene la culpa de mis malas decisiones, ni ella ni tu tienen porque pagar por mis errores- me dijo mirándome con desesperación

-Sabes que Maddie también es mi vida y jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a ella, pero sólo no hables como si te fueras a ir, no lo hagas- le dije mientras una lágrima escurría por mi mejilla

-Hermanita, siento que algo va a suceder, el miedo me consume y sólo quiero que me prometas que tu y Maddie siempre estarán a salvo, Bella tu siempre has tenido la fuerza y perseverancia que a mí me hacen falta, eres determinada y luchadora, eres todo lo que yo nunca fuí, eres la única persona en quién confío- me dice con voz suave

-Samantha, no hables así, parece como si fueras a...- no terminé de decir la palabra, no soy capaz da hacer el simple hecho de pensar en que mi hermana ya no estará conmigo me destroza el alma

-A morir- me dice con una sonrisa- Bella, la muerte ha estado a mí alrededor durante toda mi vida, de hecho no le tengo miedo y cuando venga estaré más que preparada para recibirla, lo único que me preocupa son tu y Maddie, necesito saber que estarán seguras sin mí, que continuarán con sus vidas y serán felices, que cuidarás de mi niña y harás de ella la persona que siempre hemos querido, que la apartarás de todo el mal que la rodea y tu conseguirás cumplir tus sueños sin importar cuántos obstáculos ponga el destino en tu camino, tus los lograrás atravesar y salir victoriosa de todos- me dice con una gran sonrisa y yo mientras tanto siento que el corazón se me va a salir del cuerpo, esta sin duda era una despedida, Samantha lo sabía y yo también, solo que no quería creerlo

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que tu me estás pidiendo, pero por favor prométeme tu a mí que no te rendirás tan fácil, que lucharás por tu vida, por ti, por Maddie, por mí... - le dije al borde de la desesperación

-Haré todo lo posible- me dijo soltando mi mano

-Mami ¿ por qué tu y la tía Bella están llorando? yo las quiero mucho, no lloren porque también lloraré- nos dice Maddie con un pequeño y dulce puchero sacandonos de nuestra conversación

-No te preocupes bebé, la tía Bella y tu mami son unas lloronas- le dijo Samantha mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla a Madisson- Pero prométeme algo, cuándo veas que la tía Bella llora tu le darás un gran gran abrazo y le darás una beso, le recordarás que las cosas siempre van a estar bien y que juntas pueden salir adelante ¿ de acuerdo cariño?- mi sobrina la miro confundida sin embargo su pequeña cabecita logóa comprender todo

-Te lo prometo mami, Maddie se encargará de hacer feliz a la tía Bella- le dijo me sobrina a Samantha

-Eso espero cariño, siempre recuerda esa promesa. Ahora ¿ por qué no vas a ver televisión?- le dijo mi hermana y Maddie de inmediato fue a la sala a ver caricaturas

Samantha empezó a sacar unos papeles de algunos cajones y lo empacó en una mochila al parecer se dió cuenta de mi mirada confundida porque de inmediato me dijo lo que eran

-Está mochila, contiene pasaportes, algo de dinero y algunos documentos que serán necesarios- me dijo dejándome más confundida aún

-¿Para qué la necesitaremos?- le pregunté

-Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar- fue su respuesta

Trate de olvidar lo que había pasado y solo concentrarme en mi hermana y mi sobrina, estábamos todas en la sala, Maddie había insistido en que debíamos de leerle cuentos y jugar con ella, así que la tarde estuvo llena de risas y bromas por parte de mi pequeña niña, el día estaba cayendo para darle paso a la noche y de nuevo Samantha empezó a inquietarse, sólo que está vez estaba más nerviosa.

-Bella, es hora, ya no aguanto más, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser, te agradezco por estar conmigo y nunca desfallecer, perdóname por arrebatarte tu vida y enrollarte en toda está mierda, pero quiero que sepas que tu y Maddie son mi corazón al que protegeré con uñas y garras para mantenerlo a salvo, recuerda lo que me prometiste, cada día recuérdale a mi hija cuanto la quiero y que jamás me arrepentí un solo minuto de traerla al mundo ella es lo mejor que me pudó pasar, tu y ella son lo más hermoso. te quiero hermanita- me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo mientras el llanto hacía presencia en nosotras, Samantha se separo de mi y fue a buscar a Samantha que estaba coloreando un dibujo en su habitación, así que la seguí

-Mi niña- Samantha corrió a darle un abrazo a Maddie mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro- Bebé, quiero que me escuches bien, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo y Maddie asintió- Te amo, eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?- le preguntó

-Si mami- le respondió Samantha

-Bien, quiero que siempre la recuerdes y la lleves en tu corazón, hazle caso a tu tía Bella, quiero que seas una buena niña, no importa lo que pase tu siempre estarás en mi corazón y mi alma, tu y tú tía Bella ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Samantha mientras abrazaba a mi sobrina. Mientras afuera se escuchaban pasos y ruidos fuertes

-Llegó el momento, Bella la mochila está en tu habitación, ve por ella y ponte un abrigo- me dijo, así que de inmediato fui e hice lo que ella me pidió cuando noté que las luces se iban, me moví lo más rápido posible y volví a la habitación de Maddie para notar que Samantha también le había puesto un abrigo a la niña y le ponía una cadena al rededor de su cuello y le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Samantha ¿qué está sucediendo?- le pregunté

-Nos encontraron, Bella ahora depende de ti cuidar de Maddie, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, nunca me olvides pues yo no lo haré contigo, te quiero Belly- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Llevate a Maddie, ocultate, tu sabes dónde está el coche, no dejes por nada del mundo que las vean- me dijo mientras le daba a Maddie un último abrazo y aspiraba su aroma- Ve con la tía Bella, ustedes van a estar bien cariño, te amo- nos dijo mientras con pasos rápidos nos dirigimos hacia el pasadizo que nos llevaba a una salida que era conocida solo por nosotras, cuando llegamos a la puerta Samantha me tomo las manos y me entregó a Maddie

-Yo me quedó aquí, sigan ustedes, ocúltense en el gran árbol, hagan silencio para que no las escuchen, las amo- nos dijo Samantha mientras nos sacaba a Maddie y a mi fuera. La oscuridad se encargaba de bañar el bosque pero aún así puede ver que unas figuras se acercaban a nuestra casa, así que hice lo que me dijo Samantha, corrí hasta el gran árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa y me escondí con Maddie detrás de él

-Tía Bella que es lo que pasa ¿ por qué mami no está con nosotras?- me preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-Mami tuvo que quedarse cariño, pero recuerda lo que ella te dijo que siempre estará con nosotras ¿De acuerdo cielo?- le dije mientras intentaba ocultar mi llanto

-Sí tía- me dio acurrucándose en mi a lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido, los gritos, pero intente quedarme calmada por Maddie mientras le cubría sus oídos para intentar apartarla de lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando de pronto se escuchó una gran explosión y en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir, Samantha estaba allá y lo más probable es que ya no estuviera con vida

* * *

**Sé que este primer capítulo está algo extraño pero por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia, pronto ira tomando algo de forma**

**Los personajes no son de mi autoria, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y los adapto a la historia**

**Espero sus reviews y estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de comentarios, opiniones, etc**


End file.
